Canisters for containing pressurized fluids, for example, gases such as nitrogen, air and CO2, are well known. These canisters typically include a valve that is threaded into an aperture formed in the canister. The valve includes a spring-loaded pin that is activated by an adapter, such as an ASA adapter, which may be attached to a regulator, on another device to release a desired amount of pressurized fluid to the device. The adapter is typically connected to the valve by way of external threads on the housing of the valve that are received by internal threads formed in an aperture in the regulator. Such canisters are used in many applications including, for example, paintball guns.
A potential safety issue is present when the canister contains pressurized fluid. It is possible for a user, when trying to remove the valve and canister from the regulator, to unscrew the valve from the canister, rather than the valve from the regulator. This may happen, for example, when thread sealant on the threads of the valve and the threads of the regulator has been inadvertently omitted or wrongly applied. If the valve is unscrewed from the canister while the canister is pressurized, the pressurized fluid can propel the tank away from the valve with great force, creating a significant safety risk.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a valve for a pressurized canister that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.